Valentine Blossoms
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Roses are red, Violets are blue. It's Valentines Day, and someone loves you!...Or maybe even a hint of Jealously? Dedicated to my reviewers! ShiraishiXOC, *Side story to Violet Blossoms*


_**Valentine Blossoms**_

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my Valentines Day fic! A special story dedicated to all my wonderful reviews and is also a side story to both "Scarlet" and "Violet" Blossoms. I hope you all enjoy this story and I am also wishing you all a happy Valentines Day!**

**Enjoy!**

_**~Valentine Blossoms~**_

_**〜バレンタインの花〜**_

It was St. Valentines Day, a day were chocolate are given, kisses sent and love letters flying around the romantic air. Well, that was what usually happened in the real world, but for Shitenhoji, it was a little different….

It was instead a lot of…

"Kyaaaaaa! Oshitari-sama! Shiraishi-sama! We love you!" group after groups of fan girls screamed and squealed out as Kura-chan and Oshitari both trotted down the school corridors, heading towards their first class while fan girls surrounding them in a long line, shoving out homemade chocolates and love letters at the two incoming tennis stars.

Me, who watched from the corner of the corridor with an amused face, chuckled as pile after piles of girls sighed and whined as Kura-chan and Oshitari ignored their prepared gifts.

"Sorry ladies, but I can't hold all of your wonderful gifts right now," Oshitari apologized with a wink, "But you all certainly look beautiful today."

Hearing this, all the girls once again with the squeals, but louder and more high pitched this time, making me groan and slap my forehead.

"Really Kenya?" I heard Kura-chan lecture Oshitari above the noise level, "You just made it worse."

Snickering, Oshitari nudged back, "Now its time for you to shut them up," he gestured towards the fan girls, "Come on, Shiraishi Specialty."

Letting out a sigh, Kura-chan looked up with a handsome grin and threw his bandaged hand into the air before bring it down slowly, "Ahn, Ecstasy," he purred

"Kya! Shiraishi-sama!" all the girls shrieked before fainting onto the ground

I raised a brow at the fallen population and glanced back up as Kura-chan and Oshitari finally approached me,.

"Ah Hanamaru, don't you look like an angel today," Oshitari remarked with a striking smile

Most girls would've nearly died seeing Oshitari like this, but me, just boringly stood there and stared at the speed star amusing, "I am you friend Oshitari, not a fan girl." I reminded, "Your phony prince method does not work on me."

Dropping his romantic attitude, Oshitari returned to his old self and grinned at me, "Doesn't work huh Hanamaru?" he stated with a light chuckle, "Guess your not that type of girl who faints when I say a simple 'Hi' to them."

"No Oshitari, I am not a fan girl," I repeated myself with a sigh and gazed back at the population of girls who fainted of low blood pressure and nosebleed, "Does this happen every year?"

Kura-chan who watched us entertainingly, stepped forward and pulled me into a hug, "Basically every Valentines Day and White Day," he explained, "It's crazy."

"But it seems like you guys are popular as ever," I implied back, wiggling out of the hug, "The school's security might have to become your private bodyguards soon."

Laughing, Kura-chan gently grabbed my arm and began to lead me to class, Oshitari trailing behind us, "Wait till you see recess and lunch, it's going to be hectic,"

I raised my brows, "I can surely imagine."

~_Recess~_

Coming back from the library, I quietly walked through the second year's corridors, only to jump and back away as a swarm of fan girls followed behind a rather pissed off looking Zaizen who was approaching me

"Hyaaa! Zaizen-kun! Please accept my chocolates and my heart," one girl squealed as she trailed behind the genius like a puppy

Not even bothering to respond, Zaizen rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway, giving me a small glance as he walked past me, his fan girls still trailing after him with loving faces

"Zaizen-sama! Zaizen-sama!"

I groaned to myself and felt the pain the poor second year genius must be feeling, knowing how annoying fan's were. Yet, gently, I smiled back at Zaizen, wishing him good luck dealing with the crowed of mad girls.

~_10 minutes later~_

"Yo Hanamaru," Oshitari smirked at me as I arrived at the rooftop, a common place for the tennis regulars to hang out in, "Happy Valentines Day!" the speed star exclaimed before suddenly pulling out a single red rose out from his back and presented it to me

I blinked at him, "T-thanks Oshitari," I uttered in surprise, gently taking the rose from him, "It's kind of you."

Oshitari playfully chuckled, "Just a little Valentines Gift," he stated before turning back to continue his conversation with Yuuji

"Kenya had a intense battle with his fan girls this morning," Kura-chan's voice rang from behind me, making me twirl around on my feet and grin at the approaching figure, "That's why his still a little romantic."

I laughed, "It's unlike him," I retorted, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug

Automatically, Kura-chan's arms found their way around my waist and held me tight, "It's Valentines Day, what do you expect?" he whispered into my ear

"I expect a kiss from you," I murmured back with a smirk, "As it is indeed Valentines Day,"

Kura-chan's lips curved into a smile, "What ever you say," he leaned in and purred, "Mrs Shiraishi,"

"Gah! You two get a room will ya?"

~_Period 2- Maths~_

The classroom was dead quiet, everything was so silent. Only the light wind-blowing pass the windows seem to echo their way in here. I arrived at the classroom early, a little _too_ early if you insist that no one was in here apart from me and Nakajima Kamenosuke, a new students transferred here from Hokkaido.

I didn't really know this Nakajima-kun very well, as he was yet new, only here for a month or so. But, ever from hearing his name "Kamenosuke," from the first day he stepped into the classrooms, it reminded a little too much of, "Kuranosuke," and sometimes would get my tongue twisted by saying these two names.

Nonetheless, Nakajima-kun was considered to be a quiet, peaceful and polite boy, never getting into trouble and always getting good grades on assignments and tests. And yet, he also looked quite alike to Kura-chan, his hair only a shade darker and eyes jade green. And now, after recently reaching a regular placement amongst the male Track and Field team, Nakajima-kun had just become another light in some fan girl's eyes.

"You not much of a Valentines Day person, are you Hanamaru-san?" his light tone floating around the room as I doodled on my maths notebook

"Hm?" I turned my heard around.

Nakajima-kun sat only a few seats next to me, a friendly smile plastered on his face, "You just don't seem like the girls who chase team regulars around the school," he explained

I beamed back, "Eh well I am not really into those guys," I replied, "I don't see much in them."

A pair of green eyes blinked back in surprise, "That's interesting Hanamaru-san," Nakajima uttered back, "It seems like you really are different to the others."

"If you insist so, Nakajima-kun." I twinkled back a smile

Nakajima softly nodded, "I think we'll be great friends, Hanamaru-san." He implied, offering me a hand to shake, "And please, just call me Kame-kun or Kamenosuke. I am not much for formalities."

I stared at him, but nonetheless took his offering hand, "I think we will, Kamenosuke-kun." I pronounced back

Yet just as Nakajima was about to open his mouth to say something else, the door to the classroom unexpectedly slid open, startling the both of us and making us look up at the incomer.

And great….it was Kura-chan.

Peering at us with curiosity, Kura-chan examined at both me and Nakajima carefully before his eyes landed on my hand that Nakajima was still holding onto, his gentle hazel eyes instinctively turning into a deadly glare

"Shiraishi-kun," Nakajima acknowledged Kura-chan and let of my hand, "Good seeing you again."

Almost immediately, Kura-chan's lips fell into a affable grin, "You too Nakajima-kun, I hope you didn't get too attacked by the fan girls this morning!" remarked Kura-chan

"A-ah, they're a little hectic aren't they?" Nakajima answered

I blinked between the two, hinting a slight roll of awkwardness from Nakajima and well, a large pile of jealously from Kura-chan…..

Ah great….Jealously on Valentines Day….

~_Lunch~_

As I continued to talk with Nakajima through period two and period three, adding on stack after stacks of jealously onto Kura-chan, neatly sending him into a raging fit when Nakajima began flirting with me. And now, walking to lunch with a rather envious Kura-chan certainly made things more creative…

"So, d-did you have fun with 'Nakajima-kun' during period three?" Kura-chan huffed out in his best 'I am not going to kick this person's ass' tone.

I smiled, "It was good, I never knew he could play the saxophone so well!" I exclaimed

Kura-chan rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, making me raise an amused eyebrow, "Your jealous." I announced as we began heading up the stairs

Snapping out of his mumble, Kura-chan turned to me and shook his head like mad, "I am so not jealous!" he retorted back, a hint of pink appearing under his cheeks

I chuckled, "You so are Kura-chan. It's all written on your face." I claimed in response

Turnings his eyes away, Kura-chan tried to avoid further eye contact from me, making me smile and hug on onto his arm, "W-well," he began, "It is Valentines Day and I was hoping to spend sometime with my girlfriend. But not when some guy is flirting with her!" blurted out Kura-chan as we arrived at the top of the stairs

Cracking up in a string of laughter, I leaned up and pecked my jealous boyfriend in the cheek, "Over protective much, Kura.." I whispered

"Only when there's unwelcoming people around you," he purred into my ear like a kitten, "After all, I am the only guy in the world that can touch you like there's no tomorrow."

I turned beep red, "Kuranosuke! "

~_15 minutes later~_

"Man who writes this stuff?" Chitose complained from the corner of the rooftop as he scanned through his fan mail and love letters, "It's all just about how handsome I look and how they want to go out with me!"

"What do you expect Chitose?" Oshitari, who sat next to Chitose with his mail, rolled his brown eyes.

I snickered, "You guys must be extremely popular when it comes to sending love letters," I remarked and picked up a shrimp from my bento box

Sitting next to me, Kura-chan chuckled back, "At least five hundred fan mails each year," he declared, "Always extremely popular."

"Wow," I breathed, "You guys are like some kind of famous tennis team or something, having to receive so much fan letters each year." I spoke

"It's-"

"What the hell!" Oshitari suddenly shrieked out, making everyone's eyes turn onto him.

"What's with the outburst Kenya?" Kura-chan asked with a confused look

Oshitari glanced up at us before glaring back down at the rosy pink colored piece of paper, "S-some one said I was cute!" he pronounced with wide eyes

I groaned and sighed to myself, "It's common in fan letter's Oshitari," I uttered back, "I am sure you have received them before."

Oshitari shot his head up and gave me a stare, "But no one has ever said I was cute!" he cried out, "I'm usually called 'handsome' and 'breathtaking' but never Cute!"

Letting out a breath, I rubbed my temples, "They're called you 'Cute' probably because you met up with their standards." I explained

Raising a brow at me, Oshitari repeated, "Standards?"

Putting down my chopsticks and nodding, I replied, "Every fan girl has some type of guy she dreams on having," I started, "And seeing you who is pretty good looking, nice colored hair and style along with a excitable personality and promising tennis skills, who won't classify you as an adorable player?" I finished with a small shrug

"Women are confusing animals," Kintaro rambled as he listened to my long explanation

I sweat dropped at the first year's usage of words, really? Animals?

"This is just confusing," I heard Zaizen mutter under his breath, "Who cares anyways?"

I sniggered, "But really, every one of you here falls under a 'type' of fan girl classification." I announced, "No wonder you're all so popular amongst the girls."

"What do you mean Kagami?" Kura-chan asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer into his body

I glanced across the group of regulars all sitting and standing before me with curious expressions. I sighed, "Ok, I'll admit it. If I was a fan girl, I'd call Oshitari cute as well." I stated in a straightforward tone.

"You would?" Oshitari grinned and raised a brow

I nodded, "Yeah, but I am sadly not a fan girl," I retorted back with a small snort, "Spend to much time with you people to ever turn into a fan girl."

Kura-chan chuckled as he played with my hair, platting them into ropes before smoothing it out again, "Looks like this club taught you some skills huh?" he murmured into my ear and pulled me across for a kiss

I felt myself smirk, "The skills are defiantly not making me turn into a fan girl," I uttered, kissing him back

~_After school~_

I was an idiot. After spending a whole day with the Kura-chan and everyone else, I had completely forgotten to give my homemade chocolates to them! Groaning and dashing across the schoolyard, I swiftly made my way towards the clubroom, the bag of chocolate swinging around in my arms.

"Yes! Nearly there!" I muttered to myself after seeing the clubroom, urging my feet to push faster against the concrete ground

Finally reaching the clubroom, I literally ran over the door to get inside the clubroom, "S-sorry to b-bother you guys…" I huffed and puffed as clutched the doorframe for balance

The eight regulars all blinked at me and turned to Kura-chan who stood in the centre of the room, "What's wrong Hanamaru?" Chitose questioned, staring at me with intrigued eyes, "You nearly ran the door over."

Taking in one last breath, I pushed myself back up straight and grinned, "Thought you guys might want additional energy before tennis training." I winked at them and bought up my bags of goodies

Seeing this, Oshitari's mouth dropped open like an oven door, "Are those-"

"Chocolates!" Kin-chan shouted and jumped up and down at the sight of more food

"That's right!" I chuckled, "My homemade Valentine Day Chocolates. And specially made for this club only."

"Damn…" Oshitari's mouth closed back up as he snickered and nudged Kura-chan in the arm, "Ya got some good girlfriend Shiraishi," he remarked, "Chocolates for us as well!"

My lips curled up into a smile, "Just a small Happy Valentine Gift, also to say thank you for looking after me for such a long time." I expressed

"Ahnnnn Kagami-chan! You're so romantic!" Koharu came and danced around me, earning a disturbed look from Zaizen

I laughed as I passed both Koharu and Yuuji they chocolates, "I hope you guys enjoy them. I am not the best cook after all."

"Wow, this is some fancy artwork," Oshitari observed as he opened the lid to his chocolate box

"What is it?" Chitose questioned as Oshitari lowered the box down for everyone to see. I felt myself blushing and turning away as Oshitari showed them my 3D shaped chocolate stars that were stacked on top of each other, with the words 'Speed Star' written across in golden letters.

All the rest six regulars 'Oohed' and 'Ahed' at the sight before twirling their attention back onto their own box of chocolates.

"How on earth did you make this?" Oshitari asked me in disbelief, "It's a hundred times better than fan girls chocolates!"

I grinned, "It took time, but it was worth it." I insisted, "Since it is for one of the best tennis teams in Osaka."

"Mines a tennis racket!" I heard Yuuji mutter out as he and Koharu swarmed over each other

"Earphone's huh?" Zaizen, on the other hand, raised a surprised brow, "Interesting…"

Laughing, I glanced at the group of regulars, "All chocolate are in different shapes according to the owner's hobbies or personalities." I explained in between chuckles

Watching as his team jump around each other with excitement, Kura-chan smirked and walked up to me before pulling me into a tight embrace, "Thank you for making everyone here chocolates Kagami," he uttered, "And now, it's time for us to show you the team's prepared gift!"

Blinking in surprise, I carefully gazed as Kintaro dashed behind one of the lockers and brought out a bouquet of all different species of autumn flowers, wrapped up in delicate yellow and green paper. My mouth dropped open as I gaped at the bouquet of flowers being brought to me by the first year rookie.

"Since we don't have much skill apart from playing tennis, and that Shiraishi said that you liked botany," Chitose said with a snigger on his face, "So we thought this would be a better idea instead."

"I-it's beautiful," I breathed, gently taking the bouquet from Kin-chan before brushing a hand across the front visible flowers. There were eight varieties of flowers, Violets, Lillis, Roses, Sunflowers, Camellias, Daisies, Orchids and Magnolias, all mixed together, forming one whole colorful bunch of flowers.

"There's eight flowers right?" Oshitari added in, "Each one represents one member of the regulars," he grinned teasingly at me, "But there's also a special gift that lies in the middle."

Ruffling my hand down the centre of the bouquet, my fingers suddenly felt a cold hard, yet smooth case. Frowning lightly and pulling it out, my eyes widened as they saw a rectangular sized jewelry case. My jaws dropped even wider after flipping open the cover open and revealing a beautiful tennis ball shaped pendant with the word 'S' in light emerald hanging of a sliver chained necklace.

"T-this is awesome," I gasped, "Thank you guys so much."

A few chuckles were heard around the room as Oshitari spoke again, "Oh that's only our gift," he ushered, "Shiraishi still has something to give you."

My eyes suddenly flicked onto Kura-chan who stood a few feet before me, gazing at me with a smirk on his face, "Ah yes, I nearly forgot as well." He remarked and approached me.

"What could you have brought?" I grinned as he stopped in front of me, making me look up to him with a smile

Snickering and digging into his Jersey Pocket, Kura-chan fished out another Jewelry case, but black and squarer shaped this time, "Happy Valentines Day," he declared, presenting the box to me

Gaping, I gently took the box from him and opened it, divulging another fantastic piece of Jewelry: a delicately hand made bracelet with mini charms hanging of the side. It was simply beautiful; the bracelet chain was sliver, accompanied with tiny charms shaped into different colored butterflies hanging around the chain, yet, the two Kanji letter pendants "Shi' and "Raishi' hung next to each other at the end of the bracelet, forming the entire word 'Shiraishi'.

I blinked at the word before glancing back at Kura-chan, "You managed to get your name on it," I uttered, brushing my hand across the two words

Kura-chan chuckled, "If you concentrated in History lessons theses days," he raised a brow, "You'd understand that when a male writes or carves a name onto a bracelet and gives it to someone whom he likes, the bracelet then becomes a promise ring." He explained, "Of course, that was the olden days, but I thought it might've been thoughtful."

"I-It's a promise ring?" I repeated in a amazed voice, earning laughs from the regulars dotting in the background

"It means your mine now," Kura-chan murmured and pulled me into a kiss, making the bunch of regulars crack up with laughter from behind.

~_After tennis training- walking home~_

"Don't you wish that everyday could be Valentines Day?" I grinned and glanced at Kura-chan who was walking next to me

"N-not really," he replied, "Considering how many fan girls there is."

I laughed and hugged onto his arm, "My poor Ku-chan," I murmured and pecked him on the cheek

Kura-chan sighed, "But at least you're here with me." He retorted with a smile

"Even when other guys are trying to flirt with me," I uttered, the last words rolling of my tongue

Raising a brow, Kura-chan growled and pulled me closer to him, "I just want you to be mine." He exclaimed in a soft, but yet demanding voice'

"I am always yours," I agreed in response, "Until the day my heart stops beating."

A smirk appeared on Kura-chan's lips, "You know I'll never let you go right?"

"Of course,"…." I love you.."

"You're the only thing in this world that can make my heat beat this fast, Kagami."

"You've told me that many times…"

**~End~**

**〜終わり〜**

**I hope you all enjoyed this Valentines Day story! Nonetheless, I wish you Happy Valentines Day and lots of chocolates and love hearts from your dearest Valentine!**

**Well in my case, remember to Review and you'll be my dearest Valentine today!**

**Thanks guys so much!**

**Angelus S-R Dragomir**


End file.
